My school's math club has 6 boys and 8 girls.  I need to select a team to send to the state math competition.  We want 6 people on the team.  In how many ways can I select the team to have 3 boys and 3 girls?
Answer: We are picking 3 boys out of 6, so there are $\binom{6}{3} = 20$ options for the boys on the team.  We are picking 3 girls out of 8, so there are $\binom{8}{3} = 56$ options for the girls on the team.  This gives a total of $20 \times 56 = \boxed{1120}$ choices.